


Semi-Charmed

by Brutal_Harrier



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Eating Disorders, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, lots of headcanons, unhealthy family dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brutal_Harrier/pseuds/Brutal_Harrier
Summary: An average day in the life of our beloved East Side Gentlemen.





	Semi-Charmed

Arcangelo Corelli actually follows a pretty regular routine.

Everyday he wakes up before sunrise, puts on a tracksuit, decides he doesn’t deserve breakfast and goes out running before either of his parents have even turned over in their beds. Then he runs, until his aching thighs go numb, until his desperate breaths sting, until he feels almost light headed. Then he sprints home and by the time he’s showered and dressed his parents are drinking coffee.

“I see you’ve decided to join us... after breakfast Arcangelo.” His father doesn’t even look up from the morning paper.

_ ‘You could just leave, they wouldn’t even care, you could just disappear.’ _ His rapidly churning stomach reminds him why he skipped breakfast. 

His mother is absorbed in something on her phone, and they’re both still not looking at him. “You know, your sister published another novel….. She’s so talented.”

He takes a seat at the table. 

By the time his parents leave they’ve both managed to find something regrettable about every aspect of his life. His clothes are tacky, his friends are stupid, he stays out too late and he sleeps too much. He drinks half a cup of coffee before the room stops spinning then pours the rest down the drain.

He wants to go back to bed, he feels nauseous and his head is pounding. His phone is filled with missed messages. He doesn’t respond to any of them but he does go out.

He spends the entire day desperately keeping busy and trying not to think about anything. He floats from one group to the next acting like the air headed asshole everyone expects him to be. Part of him remembers running into Kaz at some point, but he’s seven drinks into getting one drink at a bar and he’s not even sure he remembers his own name.

He stumbles home blindly at some ungodly hour in the morning. He comes in through the front door and makes no effort to be quiet because he’s long given up the charade that he doesn’t stay out all night, every night.

He lays down for ten minutes and doesn’t even close his eyes.

Then he gets up to go run.


End file.
